


Home

by SlytherinsHeiress98



Series: Once Upon a Time One-shots [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, emma swan - Freeform, home searching, killian jones - Freeform, moving in, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsHeiress98/pseuds/SlytherinsHeiress98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian thinks it might be the right time to give Emma a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Emma can hear someone knock on the door and she runs downstairs thinking she would find Elsa with news but instead Killian is standing outside her door. She feels the hint of a smile on her lips as she gestures for him to come inside.

“Hey, what’s up?” Emma says as she tucks a strand of hair beneath her ear, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. “Would you care to join me for a stroll, or is the lady too occupied?” Emma hesitates for a moment at Killian's request, thinking whether this was really a good idea or not. She had planned to keep going through the census book, but why the hell not? I could use the break, she thought. “Sure, let’s go.” Emma says putting on her jacket and closing Mary Margaret’s aparment door behind her.

Killian entwined his fingers with Emma’s as they both walked beneath the starry sky, too comfortable with each other’s company to need a topic of conversation. They just walked silently enjoying having a moment with each other. “I thought guys waited at least a week to take their girl out for a second date.” Emma says resting her head on Hook’s shoulder as they were sitting on a bench near Granny’s Dinner.

“So you’re my girl then?” Killian says with his trademark smirk and a mischevious glint on his eyes. “Anyways, our dinner last night was interrupted so I felt like I should make it up and surprise you.”

Emma rolls her eyes and smiles looking up to him. “Well, you very much did. I wasn’t planning on doing anything special.” 

“Actually, taking you out for a stroll is hardly the suprise, my love.” Killian says standing up with her hand in his. “What do you mean?.” Emma adds as they continue walking on the sidewalk. “I mean that this is the surprise, you impatient lass.” Killian finally replies, gesturing to his left, after Emma’s endless nudging trying to make him tell her.

Emma turns to see they’re standing in front of a lovely small victorian house just a few houses away from Granny’s. “Who are we visiting?” Emma asks turning to see Killian’s loop-sided smile.

“You keep asking the wrong questions, love.” Killian gestures for her to open the little fence’s door. “It’s alright, Swan. It’s not haunted I promise.” He encourages her to go and Emma, although hesitantly, does as she’s told and walks through the front graden of the house. Killian following closely behind stares at her with the most genuine smile on his lips.

“If you do the honours, Swan.” Killian adds when they are both standing in the porch of the house. He hands Emma a set of keys that hung from a key chain in the shape of a pair of handcuffs. Emma looks awkardly at him raising the keys to her eye level. “Why the handcuffs?” 

“Well, I do remember that a certain blonde chained me in the treasure’s room of a giant” Killian replies with his smug smile plastered all over his face. “I do appreciate the irony, thank you.” Emma nudges him as she opens the door and steps inside the house. Needless to say, the house was beautiful in every way. A nice little kitchen and a fireplace in front of the living room. A set of stairs that led to the second floor and nice wooden floors. 

“This is really nice, Killian. I never thought you’d stop living in the Jolly Roger.” Emma says to him as she walks to the living room and finds a way to light the fireplace, smiling to herself when she manages.

“This is not my place, it’s yours Emma. Yours and Henry’s” Killian smiles to her while circling her waist with his arms. “What do you mean? You bought us a house?” Killian shrugs and laughs nerviously. “I’d hardly call snatching the key from Regina’s office buy…” He adds with a guilty face. “Oh no, you didn’t.” Emma glared at him. Trying to keep a straight face, and failing.

“Don’t worry, Swan. Nobody owns the place, and I made sure to leave the papers signed. Just, without asking Regina's permission. But if anything it’s all legal.” Killian chuckles when he sees Emma’s judgy look on her face. 

“So technically, it belongs to you.” Says Emma, crossing her arms in front of her. “Let’s forget about technicalities, love.” Killian cups Emma’s face and ever so slightly brushes his lips over Emma’s ear. “So, what you say, love? Are you accepting my surprise?” Killian whispers and places a trail of kisses from Emma’s ear to her lips. 

“Only on one condition.” Emma adds, her lips still hovering over Hook’s.

“And what would that be, Swan?” Killian smiles waiting for an answer.

“That we make this our home.” Emma replies looking into his stormy blue eyes not hesitating to kiss his lips passionately, telling him everything she couldn’t find a way to say out loud. Saying ‘I love you’s and ‘Never leave me’s in silent kisses as they made their way to the couch where they both lied down, never letting go of each other, expressing everything they felt without the need to say a word. And Emma knew his answer without the need of a single sound coming out of his lips.


End file.
